Amara Re Mur
Amara Re Mur is a young Ustran Tokaya and the head of the E.E.Q, the secret order of spies and assassins that serve the royal family of Abun. In any told story, he would be the deceptive behind the scenes villain. But despite his personality being on par with those kind of characters; his loyalty to the royal family, especially to Queen Kaliendra is solid and absolute. History: Amara was the son of a traveling merchant and an exotic dancer. But when he was only five months old he was taken away by bandits after they rob and kill his parents. The bandits would normally kill any child whose parents they kill, but the leader of the bandits decides to make an exception and raise the baby as his perfect prodigy. Growing up with the bandits in the wastes, he learned of their morally questionable, thieving and murderous ways. He was trained in various forms of combat, pick pocketing, stealth, the bandit leader even teaches Amara strategy with planned heists and raids. Amara made his first steal at age 14 by pick pocketing a preoccupied inn keeper in Deldra and made his first kill at age 16 when defending himself from a bandit from a rival camp. A few months after his 19th birthday the bandits raided a village near the western Abunese border. But the raid met with disaster when they failed to realize a military camp had been established deep within the village. Almost the entire banditry was wiped out, forcing the small number of bandits left to scatter to the winds, including Amara. Now all alone, with only his skill, abilities and street contacts to fall back on, started going on a stealing spree across Nakti, stealing and selling all manner of goods, weaponry and treasures; making a name for himself by occasionally taking assassination contracts. His criminal activities soon earn him a sizable 35000 Sid bounty on his head. The last attempt of a criminal act was to steal the four sacred treasures of the Abunese royals. Despite successfully stealing three of them, he got caught trying to steal the fourth treasure belonging to Queen Kaliendra Wacha. Normally someone with such a high bounty would either be put to death or exchanged for the bounty, but Queen Kaliendra spares the young Ustran's life under the condition that he starts on a path of redemption in the eyes of Sinit. She is well aware of his talents and that he could be very useful serving in the E.E.Q. Though hesitant at first he soon accepts the offer and renounced his criminal way, shorty rising through the ranks of the E.E.Q till he became appointed as head of the E.E.Q. Present Life: Amara currently lives in a Abunese royal palace serving the royal family as part of his path of redemption in eyes of Sinit for all the wrongs he has done in his life. As the head of the E.E.Q he is often too busy to interact with people on the outside. Skills and Abilities (Coming soon) Other details: Since Amara was taken away as a baby and never been in Abun when he was still with his parents, he never had the chance to receive blessing to Sinit. Instead his face is forever scarred with the golden face paint given to him by the bandits, permanently stripping him of an Abunese identity, even after he begins his path of redemption as the head of the E.E.Q. Unfortunately this also means while in Abun, he his not allowed to have sex as openly as his fellow Abunese and has yet to ever find someone he can make love to. Amara's sexual Habits (Coming soon) Category:Candidates for deletion